A Cold Fire
by RandomTeddyBear
Summary: An adaptation and an addition to the ABC series Revenge. Andrew Pearson's parents helped framed David Clarke, and when Andrew's parents were killed he learned the truth about the mysterious airplane bombing. Join Andrew as he takes revenge on the Grayson's, those who murdered his parents. When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge.
1. Pilot

A/N: Hello Everyone! So this is my first fan fiction in a very long time! But I love Revenge and this is literally the story but with me adding my own characters into it. Andrew Pearson is a filthy rich socialite who's parents were betrayed and killed by the Grayson's. His parents helped frame David Clarke and after so long they wanted to come out and tell the world of their sins. Andrew has learned that the Grayson's ordered his parents death and will stop at nothing to destroy them. I will watch every episode of revenge and write my own scenes and add the actual conversations from the show to this story! I also edited Emily's quotes at the beginning and ending of the episode/chapter to fit my character Andrew! I hope you all enjoy & please leave a review! And remember, this is not a story about forgiveness.

* * *

 _"When I was a boy my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday School proverbs it hide behind. Neat little morality slogans like 'do unto others' and 'two wrongs don't make a right.' But two wrongs can never make a right, because two wrongs can never equal one each other. For the truly wronged real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness."_

* * *

 _"If I talk real slowly, if I try real hard,_

 _To make my point dear, that you have my heart_

 _Here I go, I'll tell you what you already know_

 _Here I go, I'll tell you what you already know_

 _If you love me with all of your heart_

 _If you love me_

 _I'll make you a star in my universe_

 _You'll never have to go to work_

 _You'll spend every day_

 _Shining your light my way."_

* * *

Andrew looked around the engagement party, a smile on his face as he talked to a few other socialites. His eyes scanned the scene as he tried to find those that he came with. "Andrew." He felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. Turning he looked to see Ryan. "Have you seen my sister?" He asked.

Andrew shook his head, "No I haven't seen her…" He said thoughtfully, seeming kind of distant, "last time I saw her was when we came in." He explained champagne in his hand. "Have you seen Daniel?" He asked.

Ryan sighed, "No I haven't seen your _best friend_." He said, rolling his eyes a little and decided to stand next to him, looking around at the party, everyone dressed in either red or white.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "You're still hung up about that?" He asked and sipped his champagne.

Ryan opened his mouth to respond but Victoria Grayson cut him off.

"Fire and Ice." She spoke, standing on the platform with Conrad by her side, microphone in hand. Andrew watched her intently; the irony hit him like a train, the ice queen dressed in red, the theme of fire. "When we first sat down to discuss tonight's occasion, I was immediately taken with the idea of an evening inspired by primal book ends. Fire and ice, beginnings and endings, and the love between a man and a woman." She said with a smile.

Andrew clapped his hands along with all the other guests, rolling his eyes a little as he noticed Emily calling someone. He looked to his left a little as Ryan leaned into say something, ignoring Victoria as she stepped off her platform, walking towards Emily. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

Andrew nodded solemnly, "I can only assume even the future king and queen of the Hampton's have the same marital troubles as everyone else." He stated.

Ryan scoffed a little, "I can only imagine what. We're socialites Andrew, our lives are perfect." He teased a little bit, nudging him.

"Tonight not only marks the final weekend of a remarkable summer in the Hampton's, it's also the celebration of my son Daniel's engagement to the lovely and beguiling Emily Thorne." Victoria spoke, making her way through the crowd, yet of course the people parted ways to create a path for Victoria to Emily. "Though we've only known her for a few short months, Emily already feels like the piece of the family puzzle that we never knew was missing." She said.

Andrew and Ryan clapped with the rest of the crowd, Ryan leaning in once again, "I think I'm going to gag myself." He said with a small smirk.

"In a word." Victoria said, reaching for Emily's hand, "I approve. And as anyone can tell you approval is not something I give away freely." This caused everyone to share a laugh, even Andrew cracking a small smile, Victoria leaning in and saying something to Emily

Andrew sipped some more champagne, "I wonder what exactly is keeping the two apart." He said, as if he already didn't know.

The atmosphere of the party quickly changed from one of celebration to chaos. "Mom!" Charlotte's screams could be heard from the beach, "Mom! Help it's my brother!" Her shrieks filled the air as she ran up towards the party.

Andrew watched as Victoria and Conrad took off running, letting out a yell for her son. He tensed for a moment, and then quickly ran after them, needing to see if his friend was okay. Soon the crowd began to follow, "Daniel! Daniel, get away from my son!"

Andrew stood paralyzed as he saw the body the body that surely seemed to be Daniel Grayson's, lying face down on the ground, two bloody bullet holes in his back, "Daniel! Daniel please!" Victoria's shrieks seemed to rattle Andrew to the bone.

* * *

Earlier that summer

* * *

Andrew sat in his home in the Hampton's, looking around his house as he thought about all the memories. This home, his home, was a place where pain and regret clung in the air. His mother and father had passed away a year ago, murdered by those they had trusted most, and nothing could be done about it, legally that is. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, memories filling into his head.

 _Andrew walked into the living room, looking ashamed as he walked up to his mother sitting in a chair, reading a book. His mother didn't seem to notice him for a few moments, but when she did she noticed how distressed he looked. "Andrew? What's wrong?" She asked. Andrew frowned and said nothing and his mother finally picked up her 8 year old son and set him on her lap, "I said, what's wrong?"_

 _The boy said nothing for a few moments until he opened his mouth, "I broke Dad's baseball trophy…" He mumbled, "I-I didn't mean to but… I tried to grab it from the high shelf but it fell and it broke…"_

 _His mother, Rebecca, said nothing for a few moments, "I see… And what are you going to do about it?"_

 _Andrew just stared at the floor, feeling ashamed, and shrugged, not saying anything._

 _Elizabeth smiled, "I'm going to tell you what you're going to do." She said and got him off her lap, making him look at her, "You're going to tell the truth Andrew, cause if you do Dad won't be as mad, I promise." She said. "The truth will always set you free Andrew, remember that."_

Andrew took a deep breath as he sat in that same chair, reaching over and grabbing his laptop. He opened the laptop and pulled up the camera feed, he had cameras set all up in the Grayson Manor.

"I thought you were taking the weekend off?" Victoria asked, looking at Conrad who was working on his laptop and had just gotten off a phone call.

Conrad closed his laptop, kissing Victoria's cheek, "There, I'm off." He said with a smile.

Charlotte walked into the room, "Eww get a room you guys." She said.

Andrew didn't seem to notice his Aunt Jenna who had walked into the room. Jenna was his father's sister who was only ten years older than him, about 35. His parents had asked Jenna to look after him incase anything ever happened to them. Jenna looked at the laptop, looking a little confused, "Hey… When did you get cameras set up in the Grayson home?" She asked in confusion, she was the only one that knew about his plot to take the Grayson's down.

Andrew sat in his chair and looked at his Aunt, "I'm Daniel Grayson's best friend and heir to billions of dollar, I think I can get camera's set up in someone's home." He said flatly.

Jenna looked at him for a moment, hesitating, and then looked at his laptop, "Speaking of Daniel, doesn't he come home from his semester at Harvard today?" She asked.

Andrew nodded, "He said he would text me when he got home." He responded, "Are you going to the Grayson's Memorial Day party?" He asked.

Jenna scoffed, "I can't look at them after what they did to your parents, much less go to a party they're throwing." She said.

"Good, I don't want you there." Andrew said as he set the laptop aside, shutting it and standing up.

Jenna hesitated, "Really, why exactly is that?" She asked, putting one hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow, leaning on an arm chair

Andrew grabbed his cup of coffee from the kitchen, "Because, every time you go to a Grayson event you somehow seem to get in my way." He said seriously, sipping his coffee and looking towards her. "I don't mean that in a rude way."  
Jenna looked slightly taken aback, looking down and sighing, "I can't even act like I'm offended by that, because I know it's true." She said. "Look Andrew… When you're parents asked me to give you all those letters if something ever happened to them… I didn't exactly expect this to happen, and I don't think they did either."

Andrew stared at her for a few moments, "I'm doing this for them." He stated, "Have you forgotten what they did to my parents? They killed them, in cold blood, all because of their sins, what they did to an innocent man long ago." He stared at Jenna, no remorse or really any emotion except anger showing. "My parents asked me to do this, to take justice into my own hands, to right their wrongs." He never could fully grasp that his parents helped put David Clarke behind bars.

Jenna frowned a little, "I don't think this path of Revenge is what they meant. They wanted me to take care of you Andrew. Did they expect you to get Daniel Grayson and his girlfriend drunk, and slash his brakes, causing him to crush a women's spine?" She asked.

Andrew flinched a little, looking down, "That wasn't part of the plan, and I covered that up." He said. "And… I don't want to hurt Daniel, I've grown up with him my entire life, he's a brother to me." He said, "It was a moment of weakness, my parents had just been murdered by his parents, all I wanted to do was… Make his parents feel the kind of pain that I felt." He said.

Jenna bite the inside of her cheek and opened her mouth as Ryan Harrison walked into the home, Ryan, of course, like all the other people in the Hampton's was a filthy stinking socialite and close friends with Andrew, "Morning." He said, wearing jeans and a black tshirt.

Andrew looked at him, "Ryan, I was wondering when you were going to show up." He said. "You're late." He stated, "What are you wearing? I thought we were going to lunch?" He asked.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "I'm literally five minutes late." He said. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked and looked down, "Excuse me for not dressing up every day."

Jenna looked between the two, "Where are you two off to?" She asked.

Andrew picked up his coat, "We're heading into town, I'll be home later." He stated and walked out with Ryan, seeming in a worse mood than normal.

"What's his problem?" Ryan asked, looking from Jenna to Andrew.

Jenna sighed, "Who knows."

* * *

Skylar Harrison walked into the Grayson home, her mother, Isobel, by her side. She stood next to her mother, standing straight up, smoothing out her tight black dress. Her mother always insisted on dressing up wherever they went, especially when they were around the Grayson's. Everyone knew that no wealthy Socialite family got anywhere without the approval of the Grayson's and her parents had worked their butts off to gain it. "Do you think Charlotte's home?" The 17 year old girl asked, her and Charlotte were fairly close friends.

Isobel looked at Skylar, "I don't know, but you're staying here with us, we're going to discuss the Memorial Day Party and the charities it's funding." She said.

Victoria walked towards the front door, her heels clicking as she plastered a smile onto her face, "Isobel." She said with a smile and walked over, kissing her cheek. "Thank you so much for coming, everyone's waiting in the other room," She looked over at Skylar, "Skylar, I didn't realize you would be attending?" She asked.

Skylar stared back at her, "Neither did I really." She said. "Is Charlotte here?" She asked.

Victoria paused for a moment, seeming to look Skylar up and down, "She went to the beach with her friends, she didn't invite you?" She mused.

Skylar flinched, taking a deep breath. "No, she didn't." She said, looking down for a moment.

Victoria kept that same condescending smile on her face, "Right this way." She said and led them to the living room where all the other predators were waiting, sitting in a circle.

Skylar sat down next to her mother, her eyes scanning between each she-wolf. She crossed one leg over the other, putting her hands in her lap and put on a smile. She knew very well how to act around these women, her mother taught her very well. She would never say this to anyone else, but she knew that her mother was just as vicious as any of these other women, maybe more so.

Ashley walked in and took a set, pulling her agenda up on her tablet, "Well, let's begin." She said with a preppy smile. "The response to your in with the new Memorial Day Party has been overwhelming Mrs. Grayson." She said, looking from Victoria to the rest of the group. "The party is at 90 percent capacity and the website has already collected almost 50,000 dollars for everything from domestic violence prevention to cancer awareness."

Victoria looked at Ashley, holding her glass of champagne as she sat in her throne, "Some of these regrets wouldn't wipe their nose with 50,000 dollars dear. We're going to set a more generous tone for the summer, it's clear we're going to have to do something fresh and provocative." She said, looking towards her close friend Lydia Davis. "So I've decided to auction off a piece from my personal art collection." She said.

"What a wild idea Victoria." Carrie, one of the she wolves, said with a smile.

"It would certainly attract attention to the party." Her mother commented with a smile.

"I don't care how good the cause is, if you put up the Van Gogh that Michael and I gave you I'll kill myself." Lydia said, gesturing to the painting that was just a few feet away from them.

"The Van Gogh is off limits for sentimental reasons." She said, reaching her hand across and grabbed Lydia, smiling at her friend and then looked at Ashley as Lydia stood up, getting more to drink "Ashley would you please add the new announcement to the website see if we can drum up more business." She said. "And ladies, thanks again."

Skylar looked over at her mother who sipped her champagne and rolled her eyes a little. She cracked an amused smile as she watched Lydia. "Lydia, we were all so sorry to hear about you and Michael this winter." She said, Lydia turning and looking at her. "You were one of those couples everyone routes for."

Lydia smiled in amusement, "I'm sure you were." She said.

Isobel stood up, "Thank you so much for having us." She said to Victoria, hugging her friend once more, "We were so happy you invited us." she said.

Victoria smiled at Isobel, "Of course, any time... It was nice seeing you again Skylar." She smiled.

Skylar looked at Victoria, "It was very nice seeing you again as well Mrs. Grayson." She said with a smile and walked out with her mother.

* * *

Andrew sat in the limo that drove through town, swiping through a few things on his phone, making different arrangements as Ryan talked to him, but, as usual, Andrew just tuned him out.

"So?" Ryan asked, "What do you say?"

Andrew hesitated and looked up, "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, obviously not paying attention.

Ryan stared at him, "Seriously? You weren't listening to a word I said?" He asked. "I asked if you wanted to go out drinking tonight and pick up some hot chicks."

Andrew thought for a moment, "No I can't, I have the Grayson's Memorial Day party to attend." He said.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You paid 10,000 dollars to go to that stupid party?" He asked, "I want nothing to do with the Grayson's, my parents practically grovel at their feet." He said as he looked at Andrew, his friend still seeming to tune him out, "What's up with you man? You've been no fun since…" His voice trailed off as the limo stopped

"Since what?" Andrew asked, looking at Ryan, "Since my parents died?" He asked. He starred at Ryan though Ryan couldn't really look at his friend. Andrew's attention was drawn away as he noticed an ambulance outside the South Fork Inn. He looked out the window intently as he thought he saw Conrad Grayson getting put into the ambulance. He quickly got out of the limo and jogged over to the scene where people began to gather. As he did saw he watched as Lydia Davis run past them, she seemed to be fleeing.

Ryan got out of the car and hesitated as he saw Lydia, "Was that Lydia Davis?" He asked. "And Conrad Grayson? What was she doing with him? Hey, you might be free tonight after all." He nudged him a little.

Andrew said nothing as he watched the ambulance quickly pull away, he turned and walked back to the limo, not saying anything and got in the limo, "Driver, follow that ambulance." He said.

Ryan got in the limo as well, "What the heck man?" He asked.

Andrew looked at him, "I'm sorry, this is important, you know I'm close with the Grayson family.' He said.

Ryan clenched his teeth, "Whatever man." He responded and shook his head, staring out the window.

Andrew said nothing and when they got to the hospital he quickly jumped out. He began making his way through the halls, "Excuse me do you know where Conrad Grayson is?" He asked a nurse who had her head down.

"I'm sorry unless you are-" She looked up and saw it was Andrew, "Oh, Mr. Pearson… Of course, down the hall, take a right and walk all the way to the end…" She said.

Andrew looked at her, "Thank you." He said, being a billionaire did have its perks. He made his way to the end of the hallway as he ran into Victoria Grayson, but walking away from where Conrad should have been. "Mrs. Grayson." He said.

Victoria looked up, seeming to be kind of in distress, "Andrew." She said, "Whatever are you doing here?" She asked.

Andrew hesitated, "My limo was driving passed and I saw Mr. Grayson being taken away, I just had to make sure everything was okay." He said.

Victoria forced a smile, "Thank you Andrew, everything is just fine. They believed Conrad was having a heart attack, but it was nothing serious." She explained.

Andrew nodded for a moment, "Alright… As long as everything is okay." He said.

"Yes everything's just fine. Thank you very much; you've always been a great friend to not just my son, and my family." Victoria said, "Speaking of which, Daniel arrived today, have you heard from him?" She asked.

Andrew shook his head, "No I haven't, he was supposed to contact me… But I guess he just didn't." He responded.

Victoria thought for a second, "He came home quite tired." She said. "However I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thank you Mrs. Grayson." Andrew nodded solemnly.

Victoria nodded back, "Of course, and thank you for checking up to make sure everything was okay…" She said. "I look forward to seeing you at our Memorial Day party." She said.

Andrew nodded, "And I you." He said and gave her a small nodded and Victoria walked right past him.

* * *

Andrew stood on the boat at the dock where the Grayson's Memorial Day Party was. He made small talk with a few others, all people he didn't care for at all. He made his way through, looking for Daniel, who still hadn't contacted him at all. His eyes wandered the scene as he finally spotted a familiar face, "Skylar?" He asked.

Skylar Harrison, Ryan's 17 year old sister, turned, looking over and smiling when she saw Andrew, "Andrew!" She smiled, "I didn't know you were coming." She hugged Andrew, "Though I guess I should have guessed."

Andrew smiled, "Does Ryan know you're here?" He asked, Ryan was Skylar's older brother.

Skylar rolled her eyes, "No he doesn't know, and he doesn't need to know, he would freak out if he found out my mother was recruiting me to come to these types of parties with her." She said, looking around, "I'm not entirely sure where my mother went."

Andrew hesitated, "Well, tell her I said hello. It was nice seeing you again." He said as he walked the lower part of the boat, his eyes scanning around the boat for Daniel as he spotted Victoria and Conard. "Suppose Victoria was right." He said under his breath. Andrew moved to say hello to Conrad and Victoria.

"Carrie you look like you could use another drink, darling will you get her another one?" Victoria asked her husband. "Lydia, where have you been hiding yourself? I left three messages for you." She said, approaching Lydia Davis.

Andrew stepped forward until Ashley Davenport, Victoria's party planner, stepped forward, making Andrew stay on the side lines. "Mrs. Grayson, excuse me for interrupting." She said, approaching the scene with a blonde hair3e woman, who, strangely, Andrew didn't seem to recognize. "I just wanted to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. Victoria Grayson, Emily Thorne." She smiled, her British accent as thick as always.

Andrew paused for a moment, Thorne was her last name? He shook his head a little, the idea that had sprung into his mind just seemed way to farfetched.

"Hello Mrs. Grayson." Emily said with a smile.

"Ah Ms. Thorne, I was wondering who the late entry was on the guest roster." Victoria said, smiling that fake condescending smile that she had down to a perfect art.

"While Emily is new to the Hampton's but Emily really wants to take part in your fundraiser." Ashley spoke.

"Oh, how do you two know each other?" Victoria responded, seeming genuinely curious.

"We volunteered together at the vet this winter, apparently being a sustaining patron just wasn't enough for Emily." Ashley said.

Emily smiled at Victoria, "I try to give back as much as I can." She turned, looking at Lydia who was obviously trying hard to make conversation with someone else, "Lydia, Hi."

"Oh don't tell me that you've taken up volunteering at the vet as well?" Victoria asked amusement in her tone.

"Emily's renting my house for the summer. We met briefly on the beach." Lydia responded, looking towards Emily.

"And then yesterday at the South Fork Inn, I hope your husband is feeling better." Emily said.

Andrew paused for a moment and smiled, how couldn't he have seen it before? Lydia was having an affair with Conrad… The silence that had come over the group was deafening, making it hard for Andrew not to laugh. This naïve newcomer had just taken down a rather powerful socialite, with ease. He watched as Victoria looked at Lydia, and then shook her head a little, trying to smile but disappointment was just written across her face. She turned away quickly and began walking away.

"Victoria wait." Lydia said and moved to go after her, but Victoria recoiled and glared at her for a moment. She then turned back around and walked out of the room.

Andrew shook his head and grabbed a champagne glass, "Welcome to the Hampton's." He said. He walked past both Emily and Ashley, not really wanting to waste time with introducing himself to Emily.

Andrew moved throughout the party, after 15 minutes he finally got up to the top of the boat as he spotted Daniel across all the way on the other side. He began to walk over but sadly Victoria began her dreadful speech.

"Good afternoon everyone, and happy Memorial Day." Victoria began, causing everyone to clap, and Andrew having to stay in his place, near Charlotte Grayson and Ashley Davenport. "I wanted the theme of today's party to signify a fresh start for all of us. As difficult as the last few years have been they have been devastating on our charity's. But now as things are beginning to turn around I am looking forward to giving back, and I know all of you are too." Causing, yet again, everyone to clap.

"So to start things off right." Victoria continued, "I'd like to announce the winner of the art auction. My dear friend, Lydia Davis, who won't be going home with the Mane this evening but the treasured Van Goh that hangs in my living room."

Whispers began rippling through pout the crowd, causing Andrew to look around. That painting was a gift from Lydia and her ex-husband. "And in related new Lydia has asked me to announce that the beach house she shared with her husband is officially on the market. I'm afraid this will be her final weekend in the Hampton's. So call your realtors ladies and gentlemen cause this one is going to go fast… And Lydia, where ever you end up I hope the Van Goh is a constant reminder of the friendship we shared." She spoke into the microphone smiling wickedly.

Andrew looked to his left at Charlotte who was dressed in a incredibly bright yellow dress. The whispers continued to ripple through the party as people began to clap, Victoria finishing her speech. He looked over towards Emily, he couldn't believe didn't realize what she had just done, he couldn't do it better him.

Andrew turned and looked at Charlotte, "She's really something, isn't she?" He asked, "Your mother." He said.

Charlotte looked at Andrew and her face brightened up, "Andrew!" She exclaimed, "I didn't even realize you were here, or that was you!" She exclaimed and quickly hugged him, "You look great, you clean up well." She smiled

"Long time no see." Andrew smiled and hugged her back. "And thank you, you do as well." He said

Charlotte pulled away, "Far to long." She said, "I've missed you. When Danny went away I didn't think you would just stop coming around…" She hesitated, "I mean… You did have good reason too…"

Andrew bite his tongue, he couldn't understand why everyone kept having to bring up the fact his parents had just died a year ago. "It's alright… I've just had to take some time to... compose myself I guess you could call it." He explained.

Charlotte nodded awkwardly, "That perfectly understandable." She said. "I'm really sorry about your parents as well." She said.

"Thanks..." Andrew nodded, the silence beginning to grow awkward. "Anyway, is there a reason why your brother is avoiding me?" He asked, looking over towards the other side of the boat where Daniel was talking with Emily.

Charlotte shook her head, "I think it just slipped his mind… Getting back from school and everything." She explained.

Andrew nodded, "Do you think your parents would mind if I stopped over tonight? Daniels flirting incredibly hard with that Emily Thorne girl, it's painfully obvious." He laughed a little, making Charlotte laugh as well.

"They wouldn't mind at all, Andrew you know you're always welcomed in our house." Charlotte smiled.

Andrew smiled, "Thank you Charlotte." He said, "Then I guess I might see you later tonight." He said. "It was nice seeing you again." He said honestly, looking over towards Daniel.

Charlotte nodded, "It was wonderful seeing you again as well."

Andrew smiled and nodded, turning and walking down the boats stairs and left the party as quickly as he could. Sometimes he couldn't believe how sick it made him feel to be in those types of parties.

* * *

Andrew knocked on the door, his hands in his pockets as he waited outside Grayson Manor. He couldn't help but feel excited to see his friend, which made him feel frustrated. Guilt was constantly wrapped around Andrew because of what he had done to Daniel last summer after his parents had died.

Victoria opened the door and smiled, "Andrew, please, come in." She said and moved out of the way, allowing Andrew to enter. "I assume you are here to see Daniel?" She asked.

Andrew nodded, "I can't help but think he's avoiding me." He said with a smile.

"Don't think such rash things Andrew, he's been quiet busy on his first day back." Victoria said, "Daniel! Andrew is here to see you!" She called.

Daniel walked down the stairs and grinned as he saw Andrew, "Andrew." He said.

"Daniel." Andrew responded and hugged Daniel, patting him on the back, "I was just telling your mother that I couldn't help but think you were avoiding me." He said.

Daniel shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just got back and my day has been kind of crazy." He explained. "You know with my family's constantly is throwing parties." He said, looking at his mother.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Hmm." She said.

"Well I don't want to keep you, I just wanted to drop by and say Hello." Andrew said, looking at Daniel. "I know it's late."

"No Andrew, please, stay." Victoria said, "You're always welcome here."

"I really don't want to intrude." Andrew said, "And my Aunt Jenna will start to worry about me if I don't report back in. I may legally be an adult but she's always constantly worrying about me." He chuckled a little and looked at Daniel, "Why don't you come over tomorrow for lunch or something? My Aunt would love to see you." He said.

Daniel smiled, "Sure sounds great." He said, "We'll have to do something else as well, you know all those fun things to do in the Hampton's." He said.

Andrew laughed a little, "Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find something fun to do." He said and looked at Victoria, "Thank you for allowing me in your home." He said, "And that party you threw today was amazing as always Victoria." He said.

Victoria smiled, "Well thank you Andrew, you're too kind." She said, "Have a goodnight as well."

"Here I'll walk you out." Daniel said and walked out of the house with Andrew, "You always suck up to my mother." He said abruptly.

"Well, I've learned that no one gets anywhere in the Hampton's unless they are on your mothers good side." Andrew said, "Lydia Davis learned that today at your mothers party." He said, looking at Daniel carefully.

Daniel laughed a little, "Yeah I guess she did." He said. "How have you been Andrew? With your parents gone and all?" He asked delicately.

Andrew tensed naturally, Daniel really always did have the worse timing. "I've been making it through the best I can." He said, "Having my aunt with me really helps." He tentatively looked at Daniel, "What about you? Since your accident last year?" He asked.

Daniel signed, "I'm okay, still trying to get past the guilt for getting behind the wheel drunk… But I'm alright with it." He said.

Andrew stopped at the limo, "Good, I'm glad to hear it." He said, "We'll catch up more tomorrow." He decided.

"Yeah, we will." Daniel said, "Thanks for coming over, and sorry I didn't see you at the party.' He said.

"It's fine." Andrew said, "Have a goodnight, and tell your mother it was wonderful seeing her again as well." He said.

"Will do." Daniel nodded and Andrew got in the limo.

Andrew watched Daniel as his limo drove away for Grayson Manor. This summer was going to be the most interesting one yet.

Andrew walked into his home in the Hampton's, putting his jacket on a chair.

"How did the day go?" Jenna asked, walking into the room and looking at her nephew, "Have you come to your senses yet?"

Andrew stared at her for a moment, "The only thing I've come to is the realization that these people truly deserve punishment." He said.

Jenna clenched her teeth and shook her head, "I'll never be able to get through to you Matthew, will I?" She asked.

Andrew glared daggers at her, "My name is Andrew." He growled, "Don't ever call me that again." He said. Jenna hesitated and nodded simply, and walked out of the room.

Taking a deep breath Andrew walked upstairs and into his room, pulling a box out from under his bed, opening it. Inside this box was proof of the Grayson's sins, and letter from his parents. He took one of the letters, written by his mother and took a deep breath as he began reading it once again for what seemed to be the millionth time.

 _Dear Andrew,_

 _My beloved son, if you are reading this then your father and my own worst fears have come to pass. We have asked my sister, Jennifer, to help take care of you in your time of need. As your father and I have pondered on what to write in these letters, we have come to a conclusion; to tell you the truth. Your father and I have been close to the Grayson's our entire lives, everything we have done seemed to be in unison with them. As time progressed and I became pregnant the future seemed nothing but bright. Little did we realize the pain we would encounter along the way. When our child we born, he was still born. Your father and I were distraught so when we learned of a newborn child who had gotten in a car accident that very night named Matthew Thorne, who's parents had passed away, we took the opportunity. We paid off doctors and anyone it took and you went from Matthew Thorne to Andrew Pearson._

 _Andrew, we aren't not writing this to cause you anymore pain or grief. I once told you that the truth will set you free, and it will. Our life has been built around a lie, a lie that has consumed our lives. David Clarke, the so called 'terrorist' was not responsible for the bombing of flight 197. The Grayson's were, and we went along with there plan, and now it has cost us our lives. Andrew we love you more then words could ever describe. Everything inside this box will show you the truth about the Grayson's and evidence we were intending to turn in, but the Grayson's have put a permanent end to such chances. Andrew we must ask you something with great difficulty. We understand this betrayal, of not only a family you have trusted for years, but of your own parents will cut deep. But we must ask you, right our wrongs Andrew. Set us free. Tell the truth about what happened with David Clarke. We love you Andrew, we couldn't ask for a better son, remember that no matter where you are, we will always love you._

Andrew looked up from the letter, feeling the powerful anger and the hurt of betrayal that he always felt when he read the letter. The Grayson's would pay for what they had done to his family, no matter how long it took, and no matter the cost.

* * *

 _"When deception cuts this deep, someone has to pay. My parents died wanting to atone for their sins, betrayed by those they trusted most. When everything you love has been stolen from you. Sometimes all you have left is revenge. This is not a story about forgiveness."_


	2. Trust

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So thank you guys so much for reading this I see how many people have viewed just the first chapter so far and I'm hoping you guys liked the first chapter! Also I updated it a couple times and added a scene (or two) so some of you may have read it and some of you might of. Well here's the second chapter, and I'll get working on the third, I'm very excited I've got a lot in mind so, enjoy, and please review!

* * *

 _"And now people talk to me, I'm slipping out of reach now_

 _People talk to me, and all their faces blur_

 _But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison_

 _And I'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me."_

* * *

Andrew walked through the white VIP tent at Daniel Grayson's polo match. His eyes scanned around the large tent. Bartenders and many tables were set up to seat the socialites. His eyes spotted the Grayson's as he walked over, to greet all of them,"Mrs. Grayson you look lovely as always." Andrew said with a smile at her.

Victoria smiled, "Thank you for coming, and please, don't flatter me." She laughed lightly.

Andrew shook Conrad's hand, "Mr. Grayson." He greeted with a polite nod.

"Andrew, thank you for coming. I'm sure Daniel appreciates your presence, as do we." Conrad said with a small nod.

Charlotte smiled at Andrew, "You're forgetting the most important." She said and put her hands up.

Andrew smiled back at Charlotte and then hugged her, "I could never forget about you."

Charlotte," He said, "You look beautiful as well." He notice her strapless pink dress, "I always did love it when you curled your hair." He teased a little, his hand touched her hair delicately.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and then her face brightened up. "Skylar and Adam are here, mom! I'll be right back, bye Andrew." Her hand touched his arm and she went over to greet her friends.

Andrew looked back and spotted Skylar. He smiled and waved at her and Skylar waved back at him.

He looked back at Victoria who seemed to be watching her daughter scamper off towards Skylar as well.

Victoria looked over to where Skylar and Adam were. "Andrew, I know you're close friends with the Harrison family... We consider Isobel and Peter Harrison close friends, but what can you tell me about Skylar?" She asked.

Andrew sat down next to Victoria and began watching the games. "She's a bit of a free spirit, but she has her head on straight. Good things going for her." He responded.

Victoria didn't respond as the three turned their attention to the polo match. Andrew watched Daniel's horse sprint forward, which gave Daniel the chance to hit the ball. Daniel gained ground as he hit the ball again, straight for the goal, but missed it.

"Darn it!" Conrad sighed.

Andrew looked over and spotted Bill Harmon coming towards them. Bill Harmon, a wealthy Wall Street hedge fund manager, was yet another one who helped frame David Clarke. Bill was in an all-white suit. Similar to what Andrew was wearing himself. He stood up in respect with Conrad and Victoria, "Mr. Harmon." Andrew said with the shake of his hand.

Bill smiled at him, "Andrew Pearson, nice to see you again. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He asked with sly grin. Bill was all about playing games, any type of gambling. Andrew's eyes flickered down to see Bill role his two red dice between his fingers and his eyes flickered back up at his.

"Yes I suppose it has been," Andrew responded. "I haven't had the pleasure for a while, since my parents introduced us at the 2006 Grayson Memorial Day Party." He said, "I don't believe I saw you at the party a week ago?" He asked with a look towards Victoria and Conrad quizzically. "Were you unable to attend?"

"Yes I had other business to attend to." Bill explained, "Andrew I must make a point of expressing my deepest condolences, we were all very distraught at your parents passing last summer."

Andrew clenched his teeth as he tried hard not to glare at him, "Yes, I'm sure you were." He said, leaving it at that.

Victoria and Conrad thankfully cut in, sharing hugs and greetings with their friend, causing Andrew to sit back down. Soon after a few moments they all turned their attention back to the game and Daniel's several failures to get a goal. "Come on Daniel stay on them!" Conrad cheered for his son but, to no prevail, Daniel missed the goal yet again.

"Boys not looking too good out there Grayson." Bill commented, looking at Conrad.

"It's not even half time there's still plenty of game left." Conrad said, not bothering to share a glance with him.

"Care to back that up with a wager?" Bill countered.

Andrew rolled his eyes a little as he stared out at the field. Bill was one of the worst socialite's, the kind that no matter how much money he had, he always was constantly looking for more. Bill had also worked for Conrad all those years ago with David Clarke. But for a reason that he did not know, Conrad fired him. Probably because of how incapable he seemed to be.

"I stopped playing games with you when I fired you 18 years ago." Conrad said and shot Bill a look.

"That's a particular game that worked out pretty well for both of us… But if you don't want to

waste any money on that son of yours I understand." Bill mused.

"The only thing you seem to understand Mr. Harmon is how to ruin a perfectly good afternoon." Victoria intervened, smiling at Bill.

"I'm just having a little fun, Vick." Bill said, "Tell you what I'll even the playing field. Put your money where your mouth is on Daniel and I'll take back the 5 points you're already down."

Andrew leaned forward, "I'll take that bet." He spoke up.

"I'd like to get on that bet as well." A voice said. Andrew turned and saw Emily

Thorne, in a blue dress, a smile on her face. "Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Grayson." She greeted.

Andrew stood up with Victoria, Conrad and Bill to greet the newcomer. His eyes scanned Emily up and down. She was wearing a blue dress that had two thin straps that fit her figure perfectly.

Her blonde hair was curled just enough to make it look natural. "Ah , what a pleasant surprise." Victoria said, "You remember Emily?" She asked Conrad.

Conrad nodded, "Of course, girl next door." He said with a smile.

Andrew kept his hands in his pockets as he glanced between Emily and the Graysons. He didn't realize that she was living next to the Grayson's. "Oh not for much longer I'm afraid, I understand that-"

Lydia and Michael's house has gotten multiple offers?" Victoria presumed.

"Actually one of those offers is mine." Emily responded

"Well we'll keep our fingers crossed for you." Conrad replied.

"Thanks, but I went in strong, my realtor is expecting good news." Emily said with a charming smile while she nodded a little bit.

Andrew zoned out for a moment, his gaze on Emily. Almost right away there seemed to be something off about her. He pushed it from his mind, it was most likely just the condescending smile she had. The same smile that every socialite in the Hampton's had perfected. Especially Victoria Grayson.

"Gotta like a girl who goes after what she wants. Bill Harmon," He shook Emily's hand a smile tacked on his face.

"Emily Thorne." She greeted with a nod.

"You watch your money around this one he'll take you for every penny if you let him." Conrad said and pointed at Bill.

"Well I know a good bet when I see one." Emily responded.

"As do I." Andrew spoke up, "Emily I don't believe we've been introduced-Andrew Pearson." He reached and shook Emily's hand as he looked her in the eyes.

"Emily, Andrew is Daniel's lifelong friend, they've known one another for years." Victoria spoke up.

Emily looked slightly surprised, "Oh? It's a pleasure to meet you Andrew." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine ." Andrew said, while he eyed the girl cautiously. She seemed to be eyeing him right back.

Andrew looked over as the horn blew, signaling halftime. Conrad's phone rang and he glanced over, seeing it read 'Lydia Davis.' He smirked a bit in amusement, watching Victoria's demeanor change. The atmosphere around the group seemed to do so as well.

"I think I'm in the mood to stomp a few divots." Victoria laughed a little and turned, walking away, causing Conrad to sigh and follow her.

Andrew stayed in his place with Bill and Emily, he looked over as Emily waved to Nolan Ross.

"You know Nolan Ross?" Bill asked the same thing Andrew couldn't help but think.

"Yes, we've been close for a long time." Emily responded with a smile.

"Bit of an odd bird that one." Bill said while he took a few more steps closer.

"That's an understatement." Andrew laughed just a little and sipped his drink.

"I wouldn't of guessed that he would have had any real friends at all. Much less one as lovely as you." Bill said obviously kissing up to the rich socialite.

"Well Nolan knows that when people look at him they see dollar signs so he's built up a few defense mechanisms." Emily commented.

"Don't we all though?" Andrew asked all the while he stared at Emily. "We are nothing but rich, privileged, socialite's to the rest of the world." He said. His gaze didn't falter from Emily.

"Well, aren't we?" Emily laughed.

Andrew thought for a moment, "Yes. I suppose we are." He responded, not bothering to muster up a laugh.

"Well, it's hard to know who to trust when it comes to money." Emily pointed out.

"Couldn't agree more." Bill said, looking between Andrew and Emily, "And who do you both trust?" He asked.

"With my money? Myself since 2008. I've been sitting in cash with short term bonds wondering when that second shoe is going to drop." Emily said.

"My fund actually made money in 2008." Bill said.

Emily smiled again, looking slightly surprised, "Really? Well what do you have, a crystal ball?" She asked.

"And a magic hat." Bill laughed. Emily shared a laugh as well as she held her glass of champagne. "Bit of free advice, the second shoe is not going to drop anytime soon." He said.

"Would you consider getting back into the market?"

Andrew hesitated for a moment, "It was very nice meeting you Emily, but please excuse me." He said with a smile.

"Of course." Emily said,, "It was very nice meeting you as well Andrew."

Andrew quickly walked away from the two, not interested in talking about money or anything business related. He walked over and sat down at a table that Nolan Ross was sitting at, "Nolan Ross." He greeted.

Nolan looked at Andrew, "Andrew Pearson, to what do I owe this... pleasure?" He asked with an amused smile.

Andrew thought for a moment, "I was just curious on a friendship you share with Emily Thorne." He said and glanced over towards Emily, who was now making her way towards Daniel as he got ready to go back into the game.

Nolan thought for a moment, "Why would you think Emily Thorne and I would share a friendship, much less any communication at all?" He asked.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Because I overheard her saying to Bill Harmon that you have been close for quite some time now. Are you telling me she lied about that?" He pried.

Nolan chuckled a little, "I never said I didn't know Emily in such a way. I was just curious on what made you ask..." He leaned forward for a moment, "And why exactly are you asking?"

Andrew paused for a moment, his gaze didn't waver from Nolan. Till he looked back over towards the field where Emily was walking alongside Daniel, who was on his horse. "Daniel's my best friend, and they've been flirting, I was just curious, that's all." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, you know what they say." Nolan chirped, "Curiosity killed that cat."

Andrew eyed Nolan carefully, obviously not very amused by the comment, "Yes, I suppose it did."

* * *

Skylar walked with Charlotte and seven other of their friend's towards a bar called "The Stowaway," in Montauk. Skylar never imagined that Charlotte Grayson would be hanging out with someone that's on a completely different social class than her. "Are you sure this is a good idea Charlotte?" She asked her friend.

"Of course." Charlotte said as she walked towards the bar, "I met Declan a week ago, when we went to the beach, and he's really sweet. He said he'd take us on a boat ride." She said.

Skylar hesitated for a moment, "Yeah when you didn't invite me." She countered, giving her a look, "Instead I sat through your mother's meeting with all of her...followers, including my mother."

Charlotte laughed a little as they approached the door, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" She asked. Charlotte reached for the door handle and tried to open it, but it was locked, "Hello anyone in there, it's Charlotte!" She called.

Skylar watched as the door open revealing the much smaller boy with brown, semi long, curly

hair who wore a grey t-shirt. Meanwhile all the others were wearing suits or dresses. She cracked a small amused smile, he was kind of cute. Too bad Charlotte had a boyfriend already.

"Hey... everybody." Declan said and smiled a little too big. It couldn't of been more painfully obvious that Declan wasn't expecting Charlotte to bring all of her friends.

Charlotte took her sunglasses off, "I hope it's okay I brought a few friends." She said.

"Yeah-I just..." Declan began, moving out of the way.

Skylar walked into the bar right behind Charlotte, she took a gander at the place, surprised that Charlotte would of stepped a foot in the place. She had to admit it seemed like a nice cozy bar, seemed clean, but she didn't expect it to be somewhere a Grayson would go.

"Boat not big enough?" Adam, Charlotte's boyfriend, asked, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Declan.

"Boat's plenty big." Declan responded, looking at Adam, "I'm Declan."

"I'm Charlotte's boyfriend." Adam responde and gave Declan a stoney look.

Charlotte looked around, "Where are all your customers?" She asked.

"This place gets business?" Skylar laughed a little, causing her other friends to laugh as well.

Declan shot her a look and then looked over at Charlotte, "Shut down early."

"Health inspector?" Adam asked, cracking a small smile.

Declan slammed the bar door, "Inventory." He responded.

Lucas Glass, another one of Charlotte and Skylar's close friends, nudged Skylar, "Be nice,

You can obviously tell he wants to impress Charlotte." He said.

Skylar smiled at him, "I know, I know, I'm just having a little fun." She responded back to him.

"Great, guess no one ought to miss this." Adam said, taking a bottle from the bar.

"Adam, put that back." Charlotte said, looking at her boyfriend stonily, "Unless-um-you think we can get away with it?" She asked, looking over at Declan.

Declan hesitated for a moment, staring back at Charlotte, "You kidding, I practically run this place." He said, packing some beer into a cooler, looking at Charlotte, "It's still rum and diet, right Charlotte?" He asked and shoved it to Adam, making Adam take it.

"Right." Charlotte said with a smile.

Skylar leaned into Charlotte for a moment as she watched Declan walk towards the door. "He's cute," She smiled.

Charlotte looked at Skylar and smiled, "Yeah, I guess he is."

Skylar followed Charlotte and Adam out of the bar with a hum to herself as they walked towards a dock, where the boat should of been. "No, no, no, you've got to be kidding me." Declan said.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, moving faster to catch up with him.

"Boat's gone." Declan replied and fished his phone out of his pocket, seeming frustrated.

Skylar sighed and looked at their others friends. Each one of them murmured under their breath, saying they knew this was a waste of time. She didn't really care that she didn't get to go on a boat, considering she could anytime she wanted. She zoned out, no longer paying attention to the topic. Now wanting to do something that would be actually fun.

"What a joke." Adam said, "For wasting our time." He held up the cooler, meaning he was going to keep it, "Coming?" He looked at Charlotte and turned and began walking away.

Charlotte paused and looked at Declan, "Sorry." She said. Skylar waited for her friend, "That's embarrassing." She whispered.

Skylar looked a little confused, "On who's part, yours or his?" She asked, Charlotte not responding, "Don't sweat it too much Char." She nudged her a little, "Come on, let's have a fun day, we'll go to the mall and we'll buy whatever the heck we want." She said.

* * *

Isobel walked towards the front door when she heard the doorbell ring. Her husband was at work and both Skylar and Ryan were out with Charlotte and Andrew. She opened the door and paused as she saw Lydia Davis standing in front of her, "Lydia…" She said, the surprise obvious in her tone.

"Isobel." Lydia said, looking at her friend, "Please, may I come in?" She asked.

Isobel was obviously tentative, especially after Victoria exiled the women from the Hampton's.

"Yes, please come in." She said, moving out of the way so Lydia could step in. "Please, come sit down as well." She lead her into her living room, and sat down, "What can I do for you?"

Lydia stared at Isobel for a few moments, "We've been friends for a long time, haven't we Isobel?" She asked.

"Yes, I suppose we have." Isobel, looked at a maid and waved her hand, signaling she wanted them to bring some tea in for them.

"I'm broke Isobel." Lydia said, "I've lost everything, Michael found out about my affair with

Conrad made the clause in our marriage contract activate, I've lost everything." She repeated, looking at her desperately, "I don't know where else to turn to."

Isobel stared at her old friend as the tea was brought in, she leaned forward and poured herself a cup, this was obviously a very difficult situation. "Lydia you and I have been friends for a long time, which is why I'm going to be brutally honest with you." She said, sipping her tea. "There is nothing I can do for you, nor would I want to." She said, "You've shown your true colors, with what you've done to Victoria." She paused for a moment, "And even if I did decide to help you, Victoria would be furious with me, she'd practically have my head. " She said.

Lydia was slightly taken aback, her face fell into a stern, almost angry look. "I see." She said and stood up, "I guess the Queen always gets her way." She said, "Thanks anyway." She turned and walked back towards the front door, but stopped and turned, "You and Victoria seem to forget what I know about you two." She said.

Isobel stared at Lydia, "What Are you suggesting Lydia?" She asked as she stood up.

Lydia looked Isobel up and down for a moment, "You and your husband may not have been involved from a social standpoint with David Clarke, but I know exactly the role you played in his demise." She said, "I'll see you around Isobel." She turned and walked out of the house. The front door slammed behind her.

Isobel watched as her friend walked out of the room, thinking for a moment, and then turned away. She sipped her tea, picked up her phone and dialed Victoria's number.

"Hello? Isobel?" Victoria answered.

"Hi Victoria." Isobel said, "I thought you'd be interested to know that Lydia Davis just left my home." She said.

"Really? What exactly did the two of you talk about?" Victoria asked.

"Well the women practically threatened me," Isobel said and took a shaky deep breath, "She told me that she lost everything because of the fidelity clause in her marriage contract and asked for my help." She explained. "When I turned her down, she threatened me, saying she knew the role my husband and I played in the… David Clarke trials." She said carefully, knowing she was walking on thin ice.

Isobel waited for Victoria to respond, the phone going quiet. "Thank you Isobel. I will handle it going into the future. I knew I could always count on you." She said.

"Of course, of course, anything for you Victoria." Isobel said, sounding worried. "Have a good day." She hung up the phone, a smile grew on her face as she set the house phone back down, "Hmm." She rolled her eyes a little and walked towards the kitchen

* * *

Andrew sat at a table in a fairly fancy restaurant in New York City, he looked around as he waited for Ryan to show up. His eyes scanned the room as a pretty, blonde haired waitress walked up to him, "Hello, my name is Juliet and I'll be taking care of you today." She smiled warmly at him, and took her notepad out, "Are you waiting for others? I can come back later for the drinks if you want?" She asked.

"Actually, can I have three waters?" Andrew asked politely.

Juliet nodded, "Of course, I'll be right back with those." She said and walked away.

Andrew picked up the menu as he saw Ryan walk up to the table wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and his cross necklace. His brown hair spiked up a little. Andrew hesitated for a moment, looking his friend up and down but didn't stand up, "You do realize where we are, don't you?" He asked.

Ryan sat down, putting his elbows on the table and staring back at him, "Yes, I realize exactly where we are." He said. "And I'm confused on exactly why we are here." He gave his friend a serious look.

Andrew sat forward, "I'm sorry, I don't follow?" He asked.

"Why are we having lunch together?" Ryan asked, "What's up with you man? We used to be out getting drunk at this time or doing anything but this. People probably think we're a married gay couple or something." He groaned a little, "You're no fun anymore." He stated.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "You don't think I'm fun anymore?" He asked genuinely offended but didn't show it.

Ryan rolled his eyes a little, "No you're not, and we used to do all kinds of crazy partying, remember how mad your parents would get at us?" He asked with a smirk, "All the hot girls we used to get."

Andrew smirked a bit as he remembered the time, "Yes, I remember." He nodded a little as he looked down at the menu, "Alright, fine, we'll go out and get drunk or something." He said, "Just not right now, I'm supposed to be meeting Daniel here."

Ryan's expression changed completely to one that just looked mad, "Seriously? You invited Grayson?" He asked with a sigh, "You can't even have lunch with me without seeing him?" He asked, "Someone would think that he was your best friend." He said. Andrew didn't respond, looking the menu over. Ryan stayed quiet as he stared at Andrew, "He's not, right?" He asked.

Andrew couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, "I don't know." He shrugged as he saw Daniel walk over, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He gestured to him.

Daniel walked over to Ryan and Andrew, "Andrew." He greeted and looked at Ryan, "Hey Ryan... I didn't know you'd be here." He said. Daniel knew that Ryan didn't like him at all, but never really could understand why.

Ryan slumped down in his seat and sighed, "Yeah, I didn't know you were coming either." He groaned a little.

Daniel paused and looked at Andrew who didn't seem to be paying attention and sat down, "So. Emily and I are going on a date tonight." He said.

Andrew set his menu down and carefully looked at Daniel, "Really?" He asked, "She seems like a...nice girl." He said tentatively.

"Yeah...There's just something about her." Daniel said and hesitated, staring at the table as he thought, "I'm not sure what it is about her, but she's different." He said seriously and looked at his friends.

Andrew nodded for a second, "Well I hope you find what you're looking for in her." He stated.

Ryan looked bored out of his mind as he looked between the two, "Who's Emily?" He asked, sitting up, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation at the mention of an unknown female.

"Emily Thorne." Andrew replied, "She's the new girl in town, moved in the house next to Daniel's. She seems quite nice." He said.

"You mean David Clarke's old house?" Ryan asked.

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded, "That's the one." He said and then looked at Andrew, "Speaking of David Clarke's old house, Emily won the auction on it. Ashley and I are planning on throwing Emily a surprise welcome to the Hampton's party. You're invited." He said and then looked at Ryan, "You're invited as well." He said.

Ryan looked back at Daniel, almost as if he was kidding, "I'll pass." He said and then stood up, "I'll be somewhere getting drunk, alone." He looked between Andrew and Daniel.

Juliet walked back to the group, "Are you guys ready to order?" She asked politely, not knowing that they hadn't even looked at the menu.

"Actually, no, I was just leaving." Ryan said, kind of rudely while he glanced at the waitress."Andrew, I'll catch you later." He looked at Daniel, pausing, but not saying anything and then walked away and out of the restaurant.

Daniel watched Ryan leave, creating a solemn face before he turned his attention to Juliet, "Do you mind just giving us a few more minutes?" He asked, Juliet nodding and walked away. He then looked at Andrew, "Why exactly doesn't he like me?"

Andrew thought for a moment, "Ryan doesn't not like you… He's just not particularly fond of

you… or your family for that matter." He explained.

Daniel stared at Andrew for a few moments, "I don't know why, his parents and my parents have been friends for years." He said, "All three of our parents have been friends for years."

Andrew shrugged a little,

"Guess it's a mystery." He replied simply.

* * *

Andrew stood inside Emily Thorne's home and ran his fingers against the kitchen counter top. Any moment now Daniel and Emily would be coming back from their date and the surprise 'Welcome to the Hampton's' party for Emily would begin. His eyes wandered the home as he thought about the possibility that Emily was his brother. They shared the same last name, Thorne. But what exactly were the odds? People with the same last names aren't always relatives.

"Everyone quiet down I think I hear them outside." Ashley Davenport spoke up.

Andrew looked over towards the other side of the house as he heard more foot steps, "Sam! Sammy! No, no, no come on."

"Sorry, are we early or are we late?" Andrew heard Nolan Ross's voice from outside, but he couldn't tell whose voice was the first person's.

"Of course Ross ruins it." Ashley growled and walked towards the doors quickly to open them.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, as Emily stood next to Daniel, looking dumbfounded. She looked over towards Nolan on the front porch and then back at the swarm of people who were inside of her home.

"Welcome to the Hampton's Emily! We're here to celebrate with you." Ashley said with a smile.

Andrew smiled as Emily and Daniel made their way into the house, Emily began to say hello to everyone. Andrew, admittedly, didn't know half the people's names in the room, and he guaranteed Emily didn't know either, or probably cared. He walked over towards his friend,

"Daniel." He said, "How'd the date go?" He asked.

Daniel turned and smiled at Andrew, "It went really well." He said as he looked over at Emily, "I

was about to seal it when that dog came running out." He said.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Were you now?" He asked with a smirk, "Well that's why there are things called second chances." He reasoned, "If you don't take the opportunity I just might." He teased, nudging his friend.

Daniel smiled and looked down for a second and then looked over at Emily, "I know I haven't known her for any time at all really, but I like her." He said, "She's different… And, she doesn't know the old me. She can see me for who I want to be, not for who everyone sees me as." He said.

Andrew eyed Daniel for a second, "Very poetic Daniel." He said, "She seems very nice, smart, beautiful, and of course, rich." He looked at him.

"Yeah, rich." Daniel repeated, "Not like that has anything to do with it." He said honestly,

"Considering my family has more money then anyone can imagine."

Andrew laughed just a little, "There is also another perk that comes with Emily," He said, "I heard from Ashley Davenport that she has absolutely no idea who your family was before she moved to the Hampton's." He said as he set his drink in the kitchen counter top, staring directly over at Emily, "Can't help but wonder what makes a someone such as Emily just up and move to the Hampton's. Curious, isn't it?" He asked and looked at Daniel.

Daniel met his friends gaze for a moment, "You sound like my mother. Always paranoid about the new person in town." He said, "My mother invited her over for tea, I think she was just scoping Emily out."

Andrew shrugged a little, "I don't see anything wrong with that. I probably would too." He said, which was exactly what Andrew was planning on doing. If Victoria Grayson was investigating into Emily Thorne, then so should he. There was something that just seemed a little too perfect about the girl. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go say hello to her." He said.

Daniel nodded, "Of course, be my wingman?" He asked with a smirk.

"Always." Andrew chuckled a little and walked towards Emily, "Emily." He spoke up as he approached her.

Emily turned and smiled politely when she saw Andrew, "Andrew, I was hoping to see you again." She said.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He asked, "I'll admit I was hoping to see you again as well. Congratulations on having this officially be your home. How does it feel?" He asked.

Emily looked around for a moment, "Really good honestly." She said. "Thank you for asking, and thank you for coming."

"Of course." Andrew said, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch sometime?" He asked, "Perhaps you could invite Nolan, seeing how close you two are and what not?" He asked, as he

carefully watched her reaction.

Emily paused, "Sure, that sounds nice. We could invite Daniel as well, if that's alright with you?" She asked.

"Sounds great, I'll get in touch with you," He reassured her, "I have to go now, but it was very nice to see you again and congratulations again." He smiled.

Emily nodded, "Of course and thank you so much for coming." She said.

Andrew nodded and walked towards the door then walked out of the house.

* * *

Jenna sat in her and Andrew's house, flipping through TV channels as she ate from a box of rocky road ice cream. She paused as she heard the door open, "Andrew?" She called, wondering if it was her nephew who was finally coming home. Andrew walked into the living room, took his tie off and sat down in a chair with a long sigh. "How'd everything go?" She asked.

Andrew shrugged a little, "Fine I suppose. Nothing interesting really happened." He responded.

"Besides the fact that Daniel took Emily Thorne on a date." He said.

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Did she now?" She responded as she thought for a moment, "She's a very pretty girl. Do you think she's related to you?" She asked very carefully.

Andrew usually might of gotten mad at that question, "I don't think so," He said, "I mean she could be but the odds of us being related are slim. But it's certainly possible." He said.

Jenna stood up and walked around the chair she was sitting on, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She asked.

"I don't think my answer to that would really matter," Andrew said, "So go right ahead."

Jenna eyed him for a moment, "What exactly are you planning on doing? What are you going to do to try to destroy the Grayson's?" She asked, "They are practically American royalty and the empire they've built for themselves is pretty amazing." She said.

Andrew stayed silent for a few moments and stood up, walking over and getting himself a glass of scotch, "I plan on burning their kingdom to the ground, from the inside out." He said. "I hold a place in the Grayson's ranks that no one could ever penetrate. I can see the guilt in their eyes every time they see me. They broke my parents trust, but I will always have theirs. Especially Daniel's." He said.

Jenna thought for a second, "Well then there is something you need to know." She walked over to the kitchen and pressed the answering machine, "Olivia's back in town." She said as the message began playing.

"Hey Andrew, it's Olivia." He heard her voice, "It's been a while, and I'm back in the Hampton's, I was just wondering if we could meet up and...catch up, I guess. Alright, just call me back whenever you can." The voicemail ended.

Andrew stared at her for a few moments, "The games have just begun."

* * *

Ryan sat alone at a bar and put his hand up, signaling he wanted another round of shots. "Stupid Grayson." He muttered and downed another shot, "Pretty boy who gets whatever he want." He said.

"Well someone sounds a little bitter." Ryan looked to her right as a girl in jeans with a brown leather coat that stopped halfway down her chest. She had long honey brown hair. The girl took a seat right next to him, "Hit me up." She said to the bartender.

Ryan laughed a little, "I'm not bitter." He said, "Just annoyed." He said.

The girl downed the shot with no problem, "Grayson..." She said tentatively, "Isn't that the famous Hampton royalty family?" She asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Another round." He said, deciding to pay for the girl, "Yep, the one and only." He said as the bartender got them two more shots.

The girl eyed him for a moment, "You aren't very fond of them, are you?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." He said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

The girl leaned in a little, seeming incredibly curious, "Why exactly is that?" She asked, "Because they have billions of dollars and you don't?" She asked and looked Ryan up and down, seeing how casually he was dressed, which Andrew and Daniel never would have been.

Ryan scoffed a little, "Trust me, I'm one of the filthy rich snobs that live in the Hampton's." He said, "I'm just sick and tired of the Grayson's acting like they are better than everyone else." He said, "Like what makes them any better then my family?"

The girl stayed silent for a moment, "Most likely nothing." She responded as she pulled out her phone, "Look at the time, I've got places to be." She said and stood up to leave, "I guess I'll see you around." She said and began to walk away.

Ryan looked at her, "Wait." He said, "I never caught your name." He said.

She paused for a moment, looking back at him, "Olivia, Olivia Price." She smiled at him and walked out of the bar.

Ryan hesitated as he watched Olivia walk out of the bar and then looked back at the bar counter. There lay a piece of paper with a number on it. He picked it up and smirked a little.

* * *

 _"Trust is a difficult thing, whether it's finding the right people to trust or trusting the right people will do the wrong thing. But trusting your heart is the riskiest thing of all. In the end the only persons we can truly trust is ourselves."_


End file.
